When Gil met Sara again
by Billyjorja
Summary: Gil met Sara 2 years ago and is hoping to meet her again at the CSI Conference to be held in Las Vegas. Do they meet?


When Gil met Sara again.

Grissom was looking forward to the up coming CSI Conference being held, for the first time, in Las Vegas. He was due to give a three day session on entomology and how it can assist an investigator. The last time he had attended was two years ago in San Francisco. That was the first time he'd met Sara Sidle and he'd not been able to get her out of his mind ever since. Sara felt the same way, everytime there was a case involving bugs she thought of Grissom and wished he would be asked to come and help.

Neither Grissom nor Sara had much experience with relationships. They both felt awkward the first time they had coffee together but after that they just seemed to relax and enjoy being together. Both would have liked to take things further but Grissom's insecuritites came out, I'm too old for her, what about my career, we live in different states. Sara also had doubts, was this just a conference fling, does he think I'm a flirt. That was 2 years ago and now they were both hoping to meet again.

"Ecklie, have you got a full list of attendees to the Conference?"

"Yes, here. Don't think many people will attend your session, why anyone would be interested in bugs is beyond me."

"You'd be surprised and don't forget my entomology skills have propelled this lab to second in the country.

What he really wanted to do was find out if Sara would be there.

"Grissom you need someone else on your shift, if you see anyone of interest you can hire them if they are willing to move, let me know I'll abide by your decision."

Grissom got back to his office, shut the door, and looked through the list. He saw the name he was hoping to see SARA SIDLE, CSI3 from San Francisco.

_Grissom: Great she got her promotion. Dare I talk to her about moving to Vegas? I really would like to work with her and get to know her much better. _

Meanwhile back in San Francisco Sara was looking through the list of sessions and teachers and saw the name she was hoping to see DR. GILBERT GRISSOM.

_Sara: That is one session I'm certainly going to attend. I hate bugs but I am sure he will make them sound interesting. I wish I worked with him instead of having to take all the crap that the others throw at me here. I hope he remembers our time together, we had fun._

At the start of the Conference there was a get together in the hotel bar so people could mingle, talk shop and decide which sessions they wanted to attend.

Grissom hated these gathering but had to go, he was one of the teachers. He got himself a drink and went to find a quiet corner where he hoped he wouldn't be noticed but where he could observe. He was really looking for one tall willowy brunette with brown eyes but after an hour he had not seen her. He decided to go and see who had put their names down for his session. One name jumped out at him SARA SIDLE.

"Dr. Grissom how nice to see you again, I have put my name down for your sessions," said a voice behind him.

"Miss Sidle, so I see. I hope you don't find them too dull."

_Sara: I could never find anything dull about you._

"Hey Sara, didn't know you were into OLD men, bet he would have problems DOING IT," said John. "We're going out on the town, come with us we'll show you a good time, then we can have a threesome," Pete said leering at her.

"Why don't you go and play with the traffic and leave me alone. Why you two have to be here is beyond me, you think you know everything already."

"When you get offered an all expenses trip to Las Vegas you take it. No one will know if we attend the conference or not, unless you blab," John told her in no uncertain terms as he and Pete stalked off.

"Are they your co-workers?"

"Unfortunately yes. One person from each shift was selected to come along, I don't work with them very often but when I do they are a pain in the butt but I try to ignore them and get on with my job. They seem to resent that a woman could become a CSI3 but I worked damn hard for it so they will just have to get on with it," Sara told him, her voice full of anger and resentment.

_Grissom: What a pair of idiots, treating a woman like that. From what I saw of her I bet she is better than either of those two._

"Would you like to go for coffee Miss Sidle, unless you have to go and call your boyfriend, I assume a beautiful woman like you has one."

"No, I work the night shift so it is a bit difficult to meet people, but don't you have to get home to your wife?"

"No wife, just a dog, as long as he is fed, watered and walked he is happy. I also work the night shift so I know what you mean."

_Grissom: Good, but do I dare do anything about it._

_Sara: Well, that's answered my question._

"Coffe would be nice, and call me Sara."

They go for coffee and are surprised that they still find each other so easy to talk to. They talk about their first meeting, bugs, crime scenes and a million other things. Grissom tells her about the vacancy on his shift. As they were about to leave John and Pete came back from their night on the town and spot Grissom and Sara walking down the corridor.

John grabs hold of Sara's arm, "She's with us now old man so butt out or would you like to watch and see how it's done."

Grissom is speechless and Sara is more embarrassed than she has ever been in her life.

"I've had enough of your snide comment, when I get back I'm reporting you for sexual harrassment, I'm sure Dr. Grissom will back me up."

"You don't have to wait until you get back I've called Capt Jim Brass of LVPD so we can get this done now. If you treat your co-workers like this I dread to think how you treat people at a crime scene."

"You'll pay for this Sidle, nobody likes you back at the lab. We will just say we were messing about and get away with it like we usually do."

As John was saying this Brass came up behind him and heard every word. "You're in my jurisdiction now and we take this type of thing very seriously so don't be too sure you will get away with it, I also heard you. Now come on lets down to the precinct and get all this down in writing."

After they have given their statements Sara asks Grissom for directions back to the hotel.

"I'll take you back there if you can wait a few minutes I need a word with Brass."

"You don't have to go out of your way, I can easily get there by myself."

"No way, those idiots might still be hanging around."

Grissom goes back to Brass, "Thanks Jim, sorry about that but they were really being a pain and no woman should be subjected to that kind of treatment."

"Who is she?" Brass asks Grissom, "I have never seen you get so protective with a woman before."

"I met her two years ago, we got on well but I want to get to know her better. I'm thinking of asking her to join the team, the sooner she is away from those idiots the better. I get the impression she has had enough of San Francisco."

"Go for it Gil, about time you got yourself a girlfriend but be careful you know what lab policy is."

When Grissom gets back to Sara the first thing she says to him is "Now about that job offer."

"Would you like to go for a drive we can talk about the job in the car. I think you should stay away from the hotel for a while and let them cool down."

"Good idea, I find it difficult to sleep at night so a drive would be nice."

Grissom drives a few miles out of Vegas, parks the car and leans over a kisses her, Sara kisses him back.

"It's a long time since I made out in a car, for the last two years I've dreamt of kissing you," Sara whispered in his ear.

"I've dreamt of doing more than that. My house is just a few miles away," Grissom said very tentatively.

"Drive," Sara told him.

They wake up the next morning in each other's arms. Sara whispered "That's the most interesting job interview I've ever had Dr. Grissom. Have I been successful in getting the job?"

"I have not decided yet, think you might have to have a second interview."

Grissom and Sara spend as much time together as they can during the conference. Sara attended all his sessions and found that bugs were not so bad after all, or maybe it was the teacher.

Grissom called Ecklie and told him about Sara and that she had agreed to transfer to Las Vegas.

A few days later Ecklie called Grissom to his office and said that he needed to talk about Miss Sidle.

"Don't think she is suitable Grissom, I have spoken to her supervisor in San Francisco. She is an excellent CSI but has a reputation and her bringing sexual harassment charges against her co-workers could make her unpopular with the rest of your team." Ecklie told Grissom.

"Talk to Jim Brass Ecklie, he saw the way she was treated and she handled the situation very well. It was only after Jim heard their comments that she was persuaded to bring charges."

"Ok Grissom, we will give her a month's trial, if she fits in and is as good at her job as I have been told you can take her on permanently."

"Thanks Ecklie, I'm sure she will fit in with the team."

When Grissom told her what Ecklie had said she threw her arms around his neck and told him he would not regret it.

Sara joined the team, made a great impression and was taken on permanently. She and Gil continued seeing each other and eventually moved in together. If any of the team suspected they kept it to themselves. Jim Brass knew they lived together and he was very happy for his long time friend.

The End


End file.
